AkuRoku: Bad Boy
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: A cute not sexual pervert Axel fanfiction. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


Demyx lies his head on Axel's shoulder while they sit in the tall oak tree. "How about that girl?" Demyx asks with a point gesturing over to a girl with shimmering brown hair. "I don't like brunettes." Axel says and Demyx tries to stay awake as he inhales his cigarette.

"That one?" Demyx asks with exhaled smoke whispering from his lips. He points to a girl with dark purple hair. "Naw. She is too clingy." Axel says and he scans the campus from above like a hungry vulture. Demyx inhales again and Axel inhales from Demyx's cigarette.

They exhale together and the rain slices through their smoke. "Do you think mansex will catch us up here?" Axel asks and Demyx ponders the question. "Well he caught Riku and Sora in the janitor's closet so it's highly likely." Demyx says and Axel gags. "I hate gays." Axel says and Demyx awkwardly shifts his face away. "Um yeah me too…" Demyx says and he bites his bottom lip.

"That one?" Demyx asks and he points at a blond next to the English buildings. Axel scoots upward and Demyx puts his head back on the pyro's shoulder. "Well lookie here." Axel says with provocative green eyes. "That is one sexy blond. Just look at that ass." Axel says and he drools over the sight.

Hayner walks over toward the blond quickly and Axel raises an eyebrow. "If Hayner is going to still my woman then he is going to get chakram up his skinny ass. I'm going to get her now." Axel hisses between his purely whites. Demyx gets out of the tree first then Axel does.

The determined player stalks over to Hayner and Demyx shoots Hayner a death glare. "Sorry. I'll catch you later." Hayner tells the blond as Axel approaches the blond from behind. The red head grins and puts his rain-stained lips at the blond's ear.

"Ever dance with fire, love?" Axel asks and the blond spins around in shock. The pyromaniac's jaw drops when he sees the blond is a guy and not a girl. Demyx almost faints but starts swaying back and forth like his head is off balance.

The blond slaps Axel across the face. "Back off, pervert!" The blond snaps at Axel and Demyx finally collapses down into a faint. Axel is still stunned that he just hit on a guy. "Roxas? You okay?" Zexion calls from across the hall. The blond shoots Axel a cold stare and stomps off to Zexion. "Yeah." Roxas replies to Zexion.

Axel's face looks like one of those Scream movie masks. He blinks several times then looks down and sees Demyx on the floor. Axel slings Demyx over his shoulder. "C'mon Dem. I…have a plan." Axel says as he thinks about his new prey. "Someone just came out of the closet." Demyx teases in a sleepy tone. "Shut up, mermaid." Axel barks.

The red head makes his way up the stairs with carrying Demyx princess style on his shoulder. Several teens take a double take and whispers lead to rumors. "Axel is gay for Demyx!" A girl shouts and more stares lock on the teens. Axel hisses inside his chest and makes his way into the prop closet of the drama room.

He plunks Demyx down on the ground and the blond rubs his ass. "Ooow." Demyx complains. Axel rolls his eyes and sits in front of Demyx. "Listen closely, Demi bra. That Roxas kid is mine and I'm going to make sure he is. I know one thing teens like him can't resist." Axel speaks with a velveteen voice. "What?" Demyx asks in an eager voice.

"A little play time." Axel says and he tells Demyx the plan. "Got it." Demyx says and they exit to the cafeteria with grins plastered on their perfect faces. Demyx eyes the room like an FBI agent and he watches Riku walk by. _'3…2…1…'_ Demyx thinks and he trips the silver teen. "Aaah!" Riku screams and his lunch goes flying.

Kairi gets nailed in the face with mystery meat and chunky mash potatoes. The room roars with laughter and Riku frantically causes a scene with Demyx. "What the fuck was that for, fag?!!" Riku asks and he brutally locks his eyes on Demyx. Roxas walks into the room with Zexion and sees a circle of chanting teens around Riku and Demyx. "Dem!!!!" Zexion shouts and he rushes toward the bloody fight.

"Zexion! Wait!" Roxas calls and Axel motions Marluxia to go now. The pink prancer slyly spills out his water bottle on to the ground and the blond slips. THUNK! Roxas lands on the floor with his head buzzing with pain. No one notices the suffering blond while Demyx is dodging Riku's quick fists.

Axel stalks in for the kill like a lion. "Roxas…?" Axel asks innocently. Roxas's eyes flicker open and Axel pulls Roxas up. "Are you okay?" Axel asks and Roxas grumbles something. "C'mon I'll get you to the nurse." Axel whispers and they exit the rowdy room.

The red head puts his arm around Roxas to support him and the blond practically melts against the heated teen. "…it's…you…" Roxas growls and Axel nods. "I'm sorry about earlier. You seem like you wanted to sock me in the face, Blondie." Axel jokes and Roxas manages a little smile. "Yeah I did. And I will if you call me, Blondie, again." The sapphire angel says.

The firecracker teen chuckles softly and they walk together into the nurse's office. The nurse Xigbar tells Roxas to lie down on the cot in the other room and he gives him an ice pack. _'Distraction coming your way now.'_ Demyx texts Axel. The pyro grins and puts the ice pack on the back of Roxas's head.

Demyx walks in with a bloody nose and deep gashes on his face. The nurse eeps and leaves the teens alone to help the water boy. The room gets quiet and Roxas looks at the red head. "Is that your real hair?" Roxas asks to stop the awkward silence. "As real as Marluxia's tight pants." Axel says with a grin.

_ 'He is so…weird…what is with the tattooed triangles hanging upside down under his eyes?_' Roxas thinks and Axel takes a seat on a stool. Roxas shift and the sanitary paper under him crackles like morning cereal. "The name is Axel." The red devil says with a grin. Roxas's mouth gaps open at the hypnotizing smile. "I'm Roxas." The blond manages to say.

"I know." Axel says with a pure Cheshire cat grin. Roxas's face heats up a little as Axel fixes the ice pack. The room gets silent again and Axel blows up a plastic glove then makes a balloon out of it. He hits it like a volleyball and Roxas smacks it back. "Are you sure you want to play?" Axel asks with a devious grin. Roxas sits up and nods.

Axel slaps the balloon glove back to Roxas and the blond hits it. Demyx walks in and grabs a box of Band-Aids. Demyx winks at Axel and he peels a Band-Aid and sticks it on his face. He leaves the wrapper on the ground. "Nurse Xiggy needs to see me." Demyx says and he waves goodbye as he leaves. "Poor Demyx." Axel snickers and he hits it back to Roxas. Axel stands up and Roxas slaps it back. The pyro goes forward and does a fake slip over the wrapper on the floor.

He falls on top of Roxas and their noses touch. Roxas blushes a deep raspberry and his face is in shock. Axel grins and plants a hungered kiss on Roxas's small lips. The blond is in a daze as Axel takes advantage and his tongue collides inside Roxas's mouth. "Mmm." Roxas moans out at the feeling of the red devil on top of him.

Roxas's lips move with Axel's strange patterned lips. The sweet taste of Axel fills Roxas's sense and the red valentine smoothes his teeth over Roxas's tongue. Axel pressures his wet lips and Roxas follows the love-blinding dance of kisses. Roxas's lips stain with Axel's saliva and Axel deepens the kiss to a maximum. "Axel…" Roxas pants out and the fiery teen licks his tongue all over Roxas's mouth.

Axel parts their lips and grins down at Roxas. "You're a little bad boy, aren't you?" The burning lover asks and Roxas's blush deepens. Axel gets off of Roxas and sits back on the stool. Nurse Xigbar walks in and waves to the calm teens. "Your mom is at work, Roxas but she said you can go home." Xigbar says.

Roxas sighs. "I'll walk you home." Axel offers and Roxas shyly nods. Xigbar exits the room and Axel helps Roxas off of the cot. Their muted footsteps echo down the hallway as they open their lockers to get their backpacks. The silence is strong around them as they leave the school campus.

"You are quite somethin', Roxy." Axel smirks and the blond blushes as Axel takes his hand. Roxas puts his head on Axel's shoulder as they stroll down Whitethorne Lane. Axel puts his arm around Roxas's shoulders and the blond sighs when they reach his house. "Axel…" Roxas says as he parts away from his new crush. Axel kisses Roxas's sweet lips and he brushes his finger under Roxas's chin. "You don't need words. I know what you think. Got it memorized?" Axel asks with a chilling romantic tone. Roxas smiles shyly and waves goodbye to Axel.

His blue eyes watch Axel walk down the center of the street. The pyromaniac strides with his hands in his pockets and stepping over the drifting jasmine flowers. "See you tomorrow?" Roxas asks and Axel looks over his shoulder with a wild grin. "I'll see you there." Axel says with a charming smile and a glitter in his shamrock eyes. Roxas smiles and his chest heats up. _'I feel…like I have a heart…'_ Roxas thinks and Axel's mouth laughs. The red head strides away and he waves his hand goodbye. _'Roxas…'_ Axel thinks.


End file.
